


There's Nothing Wrong With You

by KingofQuills



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Crying, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Other, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofQuills/pseuds/KingofQuills
Summary: "Edric was awoken by the sound of his door creaking open. He opened his eyes to find…Amity? Wearing his clothes?"(Based on the song The Village by Wrabel)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	There's Nothing Wrong With You

Edric was awoken by the sound of his door creaking open. He opened his eyes to find…Amity? Wearing his clothes? 

He'd noticed a couple of his shirts were missing, but he figured he'd just misplaced them. Was Amity stealing them? 

Ed stayed silent, he didn't dare move a muscle. 

Amity must not have noticed that her brother was awake, because she quietly tiptoed over to his closet. She stepped ever so carefully, trying to avoid squeaky floorboards. 

Once she had made her way over to his closet, she quietly opened the door, and took one of Edric's shirts out. She turned to leave with it, but just as she was turning, she made eye contact with her brother.

Although it was dark in the room, Ed could still see Amity pretty clearly. He watched as she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes suddenly filled with fear.

Ed sat up. "Mittens-"

Before he could get another word out, Amity dropped the shirt and bolted. 

"Mittens, wait!" He called as she ran out of his room.

Ed kicked the covers off and got out of bed. He'd never seen his sister act like that before, he'd never seen her so…afraid. 

Did she think he'd be mad at her? Cause he wasn't, not in the slightest. He just wanted to know why she was stealing his clothes.

As he made his way to her room, he noticed Amity's door was slightly open. Ed knocked before opening it even further.

He should've waited for a response, because he opened the door just as Amity had lifted the shirt up over her chest, presumably to take it off. As soon as Ed entered the room, she pulled it back down over herself, but it was too late. He saw it. 

Amity had what looked like a bandage from the first aid kit wrapped around her chest. It was too big and wrapped too tightly around her chest to be for a cut. It was almost like it was… binding. 

Edric definitely wasn't the smartest of the Blight siblings, but even he could tell what was going on. It all made sense now. 

"Mittens…" Ed stepped into his sister- err, sibling's room.

Amity turned around, they were on the verge of tears. 

The waterworks came for Amity when they looked their brother in the eye. 

"P-please don't t-tell mom, or dad, or Em, or a-anyone…" 

"I won't," Edric walked over to his crying sibling. Edric liked to irritate Amity, but they were his sibling. He loved them, and he hated seeing them cry. 

He'd seen Amity cry before, but never like this. There was so much pain in their sobs. It was heartbreaking. 

Not knowing what else to do, he pulled Amity into a hug. Surprisingly, they didn't resist. Amity buried their face in Ed's chest. 

"I-I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Stealing your clothes."

"I care more about your well-being than my clothes, Amity."

'Wait, should I have called her- err, them Amity?" Ed thought to himself. 

"Do you…" Ed paused for a second. "Do you think you're a boy?"

"Yes." His sibling muttered into his chest. "I don't belong in this body." They whispered the last part.

There was a moment of silence. Until Edric spoke again. 

"How long have you known?"

"Ever since I was little, I used to tell Willow I was a boy. She would always say I was the prettiest boy she'd ever seen."

Edric didn't want to upset his sibling any further, but he had to know one more thing. 

"Do you have a name you'd like to be called by, other than Amity?"

"Not yet." Amity replied.

"Y'know, I always wanted a little brother." Edric said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is trash I wrote it at like 4am, and I'll probably be doing a lot of revising don't you worry. I know in the show, Amity isn't trans. But this is an au. c'mon bro, it's fanfiction, live a little. This is partly based on my own feelings of gender confusion as I'm still in the process of figuring out my gender identity. (That's one of the main reasons I don't typically disclose my gender on here) This is also partly based on the song The Village by Wrabel. As you may or may not know, I'm a hardcore Edric stan, and a sucker for sibling love. So this is what you get. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this


End file.
